iAm in a Love Situation
by Icesnow2001
Summary: Carly's boyfriend is Freddie's best friend but Carly's boyfriend loves someone else and together, Freddie and Carly's boyfriend, devised a plan on how will they get Carly to admit her feelings for Freddie ,but Sam will pretend to be Freddie's girlfriend and their fake kiss will make Sam realize who she really loves, but who does Freddie have feelings for Sam,or his true love Carly?
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction: iCarly + Big Time Rush Crossover**

**iAm in a Love Situation  
**

It was a normal day on Seattle and the iCarly gang were just finshing shooting iCarly

"And we're clear!" Freddie said, "Hey! you guys want to go grab a smoothie or something?" Sam asked, "Sure" Carly said,

After the iCarly gang finished their smoothies...

"Hey guys! could you wait for me I really need to go...to the restroom!" Sam said in a hurry, "Carly can I asked you a question?" Freddie asked,"Sure!" Carly responded, "Do you ever have a boyfriend that's well different than your other boyfriends?" Freddie asked, "Why did you asked?" Carly asked curiously, "Nothing just curious!"Freddie said, "Well, I have one but we're sort of in a long distance relationship"Carly explained,"How?"Freddie asked,"We last saw each other a year ago and we haven't spoken to each other ever since"Carly said,"Well,who is he?"Freddie asked curious, "He's name is-"Carly explained before she was cut off by Sam,"Hey I'm back! what did i miss?" Sam asked,"Nothing!" both Carly and Freddie said at the same time.

Next day...

"Freddie you got a call on your phone!" said, "Hello? Hey buddy we haven't talked in a long time what mad you call me anyway, really! that's great I'll go tell my friends, okay bye!"Freddie said ending the phone conversation, (Freddie knocked on Carly's apartment...) "Carly open up! I've got some good news for you!"Freddie shouted, "Okay Freddie calm down what is the good news anyway?"Carly asked, "Do you know the band Big Time Rush?"Freddie asked, "Yeah, I've heard of them but I don't know what they look like and I'd never heard any of their songs, but I know they're famous" Carly said, "Well my long time best friend is one of them and they're coming here!"Freddie said, "Wow that is good news!,I better call Sam and tell her to not act like a lazy and weird person"Carly said "No need Carls I've heard everything you're talking about!" Sam said while coming from the kitchen, "When did you got here?"Carly asked, "At least half an hour ago" Sam explained ,

Carly: Anyway get yourself ready because-"

Sam: "Big Time Rush is coming "

Carly: "Yeah and-

Sam: "They're famous and one of them is Freddie's long time best friend"

Carly: "So-

Sam: "Try not to act like a lazy and weird person, Got it!"

"Wow you really heard everything"Carly said, "You know , it's a miracle for her to still even hear that clear, for not cleaning her ears for her entire life" Freddie said awkwardly, "Don't even mock me Benson,it's okay than having my ears dewaxed on every third Friday of the month!" Sam said irritating Freddie, " Look Sam-"Freddie said before she was cut of by Carly, "Stop it! anyway get ready okay, Freddie just call me if they're here already"Carly said, "Sure"Freddie said, "Thanks"Carly said

3 hours later...

"Hey buddy nice to see you! it's been a long time!" Freddie said, "I'm glad to see you too" Logan said,"Anyway I'd like you to meet someone" Freddie said, "Hey Big Time Rush is here!" Freddie shouted "Okay,I'm coming!" Carly said while running down the stairs,

Then Carly said...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carly: Logan is that you!

Logan: Carly is that you!

(Carly rushed to hug Logan tightly) "Wait, you're her boyfriend?" Freddie asked, "Yes( to Freddie),Logan why are you here? It's been a very long time since I saw you"Carly asked, "Well it's because I am one of the members of BTR and I came here to visit Freddie" Logan said, "Wait you're Freddie's best friend?" Carly asked in a curious tone, "Freddie I thought you told her?" Logan said, "Well,I didn't know that you are her mystical boyfriend" Freddie said, "Guys I don't mean to interrupt but don't you think we should rehearse for iCarly?" Sam said, "You're right, come on Carly!" Freddie said, "Wait what about Logan?" Carly said, "Well he could watch us do iCarly if he likes" Sam said, "Why?" Freddie said in annoyed tone, "That'll be great thanks Sam!" Logan said thankfully,"Come on we still need to rehearse!" Carly reminded,

At iCarly..

"In 5..4..3..2..." "Hey people I'm Carly! and I'm Sam! and this is iCarly! and today we're going to introduce you to a special band member that's standing here on the iCarly studio! please welcome Logan Mitchell from Big Time Rush! "Oh! and you people also need to know that Carly is the luckiest girl in the universe beacause she is officially dating Logan Mitchell!

After a few iCarly moments..

"Okay now just remember that iCarly is he only webshow that has talking bra,random dancing and other...unique stuff!" Sam said, "So always watch iCarly!" Carly said, "And we're clear!" Freddie said ending the webshow, "Logan, how did I look?" Carly asked, "Good! well you know you never look bad"Logan said, "Awww... you're so sweet!" Carly said, (Carly and Logan are almost gonna kiss...) "Okay! I don't want to interrupt you guys!,but it seems that I'll already have so,do you wanna grab something to eat?" Sam asked thinking about fried chicken, "We're in!" Carly and Logan said, "How about you buddy?" Logan asked turning to Freddie, "No,thanks guys but you go ahead I'll just ready the stuff for the next iCarly" Freddie responded sadly, "Oh okay, come on guys! bye Freddie!" Carly said, " Have a nice time!" Freddie said with a fake smile,

At the Groovy Smoothie after 2 hours...

(Logan's phone ringing) "Hello?, Hi Gustavo! I'm here at the Groovy Smoothie with the iCarly, What now?, Okay okay I'll be right there!" Logan said, "Hey! who was that?" Carly asked, "Our manager,Gustavo, he said that he need me to record a new song at the studio" Logan explained, "Oh so I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Carly asked, "Sure! (Logan kissed Carly on the cheek) Bye! see you tomorrow!" Logan shouted as he was heading through the door, "Wow Carls! you're lucky to find you're long lost boyfriend at this point of time!" Sam said, "Yeah! I mean can you believe it!" Carly said, "I wish I could have a boyfriend too..." Sam said sadly, "There's a lot of cute and nice guys around here" Carly explained, "Like who?" Sam asked, "Like Freddie!" Carly said, "Eww! Gross Carls! I said a cute and nice boyfriend not a techno geek!" Sam said disgusted, "Come on Sam! I know you'll fall for Freddie someday" Carly said, "Carly I'd rather eat broken glass than have Frednub as a boyfriend!" Sam said, "Okay! I'm sorry just trying to help you,because you said that you want a cute boyfriend so I'm giving you some choices" Carly said, "Wait, Carls did you just say the Frednub is cute?" Sam asked curiously "What! no I didn't! and besides I already have a boyfriend!" Carly said "Whatever you say Carls!" Sam said

Next day at school...


End file.
